Gift Giving
The Dead or Alive Xtreme sub-series puts a large emphasis on Gift Giving. Through the act of giving presents, the player can form friendships with other girls, which will lead to more volleyball partners, making the girls more likely to accept more revealing swimsuits, and unlocking "Be Friendly" couple Venus Clips. Giving presents also keeps already formed friendships going during the vacation. Gameplay When buying items from the various stores around Zack Island and New Zack Island, the player has the option to gift-wrap said items. These wrapped items can be given away as presents to the others girls on the island. The girl will have one of five reactions to the gift - "Love, Like, Neutral, Dislike, and Hate." If the girl loves or likes the gift, she will accept it, and the friendship will grow stronger. On the other hand, if she dislikes or hates the gift, the relationship will weaken, whether the girl takes the gift or not. Reaction Phrases Each girl has a few reaction phrases to gifts. This will tell the player if the girl likes the gift or not. Ayane *'Love:' "Not too bad." *'Like:' Giggles *'Neutral:' "This is pretty nice." *'Dislike:' "What is this? Are you making fun of me?"/"Are you up to something?" *'Hate:' "Hmph."/"I don't need this." Christie *'Love:' "Much obliged." *'Like:' "That was thoughtful." *'Neutral:' "You shouldn't have." *'Dislike:' "What the bloody hell is this?"/"Stupid is as stupid does." *'Hate:' "What were you thinking?"/"This is a pointless gesture." Helena *'Love:' "Oh, my! I will cherish this forever and ever." *'Like:' "Oh! This is so wonderful." *'Neutral:' "I gratefully accept this. Merci." *'Dislike:' "Thanks"/"No need to go to such great lengths for me." *'Hate:' "I shall take it, I suppose."/"I simply can't accept this." Hitomi *'Love:' "Wow! This is great! Thanks so much!" *'Like:' "It’s just what I wanted. Thanks." *'Neutral:' "Thank you. I’ll take good care of it." *'Dislike:' "Thanks./"I'm sorry, but I can't accept this." *'Hate:' "What can I say."/"No thank you." Kasumi *'Love:' "Thank you! This means a lot to me!" *'Like:' "Wow! Thank you very much." *'Neutral:' "Thanks!" *'Dislike:' Thanks. *'Hate:' "I'm sorry but I can't accept this." Kokoro *'Love:' "This is great! Thanks so much." *'Like:' "Wow, I'm so happy! I'll treasure it, I promise." *'Neutral:' "Thank you very much." *'Dislike:' "Thanks."/"I can't accept something like this, sorry." *'Hate:' "Ah, this is, um."/"I'm sorry." Leifang *'Love:' "Wow! I can have this? Thanks" *'Like:' "I wanted one of these. Thanks." *'Neutral:' "Wow! Thanks." *'Dislike:' "Well, I'll take it anyway."/"Well, I'll keep it anyway." '' *'Hate:' ''"Uh, thanks."/"Sorry, but I don't need this."/"I'm sorry, but I can't take this from you." Lisa *'Love:' "Wow! Thank you! I love it!" *'Like:' "Oh. I wanted one of these. Thank you." *'Neutral:' "Thanks! This is great." *'Dislike:' "Uh. Huh uh. Thanks…"/"Sorry, I can’t take this from you." '' *'Hate:' ''"Uh, thanks..."/"I’m sorry, but I can’t accept this." Tina *'Love:' "Wow! Thanks!" *'Like:' "This is just what I wanted! Thanks." *'Neutral:' "Thank you!" *'Dislike:' "Hmm..."/"Sorry, why don’t you keep it?" *'Hate:' "Well, I guess I’ll hold onto this."/"Sorry, I just can’t accept this."/"Nice try, but that’s not my style." Premium gifting In Dead or Alive Xtreme 3, with the 1.07 update, the player can implement premium gifting which would ensure the girls accept it. It requires Premium Tickets to utilize them. Category:Terms